College Kids
by RustyWriter
Summary: In the beginning all we want is to have fun before we grow up. Alfred F. Jones is a freshman with a secret on what he wants to do in the future. Arthur Kirkland is just a 2nd semester who wishes to make friends, and aspiring to become a professor in literature. CollegeAU Includes: Bad Touch Trio Meddling, Drama, Bromance, Romance, Humor iTry , and later on USUK and rating to M.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Inside of these walls lies a vast community lead by the principal of the Academy, Mr. Lukasiewicz.

In the middle of the community is a wide rectangular beige three-story building, shaped as a layered cake, with a flat sea green roof on each layer that had rippled edges. This building holds most of the classes the students will be in and the principal's office located at the very top. In front of the building is also a wide circular fountain that was donated from the Bonnefoy family.

The Student Uniform for girls and boys was different. All girls were permitted to wear a collared white dress shirt with a blue/red tie, with a white v-neck sweater outlining the sleeves, hem, and v-neck. Along with a blue/red chequered skirt, black dress shoes and white socks.

As for the boys, they would have to wear a collared white dress shirt along with a blue/black tie, a dark blue blazer/ v- neck sleeveless sweater (can also be beige) and dark blue-chequered pants with black dress shirt.

The Cafeteria is located inside and outside the school. There are about 10 circular tables inside, and 20 outside. There is also a large field for students to roam and eat if all the seats are taken. If a student does not have any money on them the cafeteria holds a buffet bar where the student is free to take anything they desire. However this does add onto the payment parents made for the Academy.

The Student Dormitories are where all of the students of G.H.W.A reside. However, they are not grouped by Houses, thus each student is mixed in together from freshman-seniors in order to create a more diverse atmosphere amongst the different age groups.

Post Office Available 24/7 is used by the students whom wish to deliver letters outside of the Academy if, they do not have any technological equipment to contact their family. This is most useful when students, most of who come from foreign places, to send letters to their families.

Astrology Tower a unique feature of G.H.W.A. It is a long hourglass shaped tower with a glass dome as a roof. Although, the privilege to access the tower is given to very few students in the Academy.

G.H.W.A is an Academy filled with many activities for the students to participate in. We offer swimming, football, soccer, and more. It is more then 1,000 acres long, and maps are handed out to each student to know there way around the school. The Academy is not only very diverse but often a festive and bustling place with various shops and restaurants of all kinds.

If you are a new student attending the Academy we assure you that your safety will be intact. For now, we hope you enjoy your stay and welcome you to G.H.W.A Academy!

* * *

As I finished unpacking my boxes in my new room I took a look around to get familiar with the place I would now start to live in for the next four years.

My room had a large king sized bed in the back middle with a medium maple frame (shaped like a big T) glossed over with a very dark mahogany color. Then there was the pure white mattress on top, covered with a thick white duvet with a baby blue sheet and two white pillows placed up against the covered headboard next to one another.

The floor was soft gray carpet. Against the left side of the wall was a dresser (now filled with my clothes and toppled with my comic books and video games) along with another door that led to my very own bathroom.

And the walls, once a plain cerulean color, were now covered with my posters of super heroes and favorite bands.

There was also the black desk ( ), making a 90ºangle and covering the whole bottom right corner of the room. Along with a black spinning chair, my Mac desktop, materials for homework and the stuff handed to me from the receptionist (map of school, room key, list of lessons, etc).

The rest of the dorm had a living room with a small kitchen on the left corner, and a round wooden table next to it with two wooden chairs. As well as a wide screen T.V against the wall with a glass table in the middle surrounded by three steel blue sofas.

Oh and I forgot to mention that there's another room that belongs to my roommate whom I have yet to meet.

Kicking my black suede shoes off I fell backwards onto the bed and looked up the ceiling. Exhausted from all the unpacking I decided it was time to take a nap until…

"All new students please report to the auditorium, I repeat. All new students please report to the auditorium, thank you."

Groaning I dragged my body off the bed lazily, slipped on my black shoes, and wore my dad's letterman jacket over my uniform.

"Alfred, you still in there?" I heard my twin brother ask, a bit loudly for his taste, after he knocked on the door.

"Yah dude, just a sec!" grabbing my keys I walked towards the living room and opened the entrance to my dorm only to find my brother shifting around nervously.

Closing the door from behind me I started to chuckle lightly at my bros constant fidgeting. Thumping his head softly I smiled, "So dude, you ready to go mix and mingle?"

* * *

"Woah…" my eyes went wide as I took a good look at the huge auditorium. As I turned to look around I felt like an ant in a maze huddled among dozens of other people. "Hey, Mattie lets go-" before I could say anymore I noticed my brother was no longer by my side.

Shrugging I headed towards one of the rows and sat down next to a foreign kid with an interesting haircut. He had short black hair, pale skin, and flatly colored dark brown eyes. Smiling, I turned to face his direction to introduce myself, "Alfred F. Jones, and you are?"

"H-Honda Kiku, preasure to meet you Alfred-san," he replied shyly.

"So Kiku your not from around here are you?"

"N-no, I come from Japan. Prease treat me kindri, my engrish is not very good I'm sorry!" Kiku bowed down slightly while I leaned back a bit shocked by the last sentence. Chuckling I pat him on the back and flashed a smile.

"Hey dude, you wanna be friends?" dark brown eyes widened in shock yet glistened with joy. Nodding his head quickly I could tell Kiku felt relief as he made a small smile.

While waiting for other students to come in, Kiku started to talk briefly about his home life in Japan and his interest/collection of video games and manga (some sort of other word that also meant comics).

"There is a game I have where you krill zombries and are trapped in a haunted house, is quite diffiricult to pass since there are so many zombries."

"Dude that's freakin awesome! We should totally play that game sometime!" my own adrenaline started to kick in just thinking about it. Difficult game? Hah! I beg to differ.

"Mhm, definitry." Kiku nodded in agreement.

As the auditorium began to fill up with all the new kids more of the staff members went onto the stage and aligned in a straight line facing the audience. Some started to brush off imaginary dust off their clothing to look presentable, while others started communicating to… I'm guessing other staff members on their Bluetooths.

Sooner or later as the lights went dim the other freshman's conversations started to die down. A spotlight was then directed right to the center of the stage where a short woman sat on the podium with a microphone in her hand. She had straight blonde hair with a rose to hold the right side up, gold high-heeled sandals and a short flooey peach frilled dress.

"Yoho~ my darlings, like I totally welcome you to my hip academy!" winking at the crowd, the woman blew a kiss which earned cheers/whistles from almost all the males in the auditorium.

"What a babe!" the guy next to me nudged.

"Women here are incredibrel!" Kiku (to my surprise) shouted.

"Hot dayum!" another guy yelled as he made a fist pump in the air and started whistling.

"Now, now my sweets settle down. Today I am supposed to like totally talk to you playas and girlfrands about what will be expected of you during your stay at like my fabulous academy."

Jumping off the podium she swished her hips from side to side and hummed lightly, "But since that's like totally boring, I'll give you dearies a brief summary. During your stay you like have fun and behave good, but…" she smirked menacingly and narrowed her eyes, "…if you dare disobey any of the rules you will be puni-" just when the mysterious woman was about to crack her whip on the stage one of the staff members shouted.

"Mr. Lukasiewcz! How dare you try to sexually entice these young men, and dress in such an attire!" shoving the principals clothing against his chest, he grabbed the man's whip and then took the microphone.

Wait a sec… did he just say _Mr. Lukasiewcz_?

"Eh…" everybody in the auditorium jaws dropped. All the guys currently disturbed by the revelation, and all the girls just from shock.

"Yo Vash why you always gotta cramp my style homie? I was just starting to like get myself some fan boys," hitting the man gently in a very girly fashion, the staff member Vash (who I assume is the V.P) started to twitch slightly from annoyance.

Grabbing the microphone tightly he flicked the principal on the head, and looked up to face the freshman. Taking a deep breath, he glared at the crowd in front of him.

"I apologize if the Principal has scarred anyone's minds with the performance he just displayed right now. As vice principal I take full responsibility for his…sexual display…" coughing slightly, his cheeks tinged a slight pink out of embarrassment.

"Vashie~ your like totally blushing right now," the principal teased as he poked the taller mans cheek in amusement.

Huffing irritably Vash stomped his foot to regain composure and growled, "Please return to your dorms, remember classes start next week."

"And welcome to G.H.W.A!"

* * *

G.H.W.A~stands for Gakuen Hetalia World Academy.

Question of the week: Who do you think is Alfred's roommate? :3

A/N: As a new writer I am open to criticism, though not extremely harsh /

I hope that the first chapter was able to interest you guys a bit, and for anyone who is curious this story will be a long one.

For the past few days I have actually been working on ideas/ making background information/ their relationships with future characters to show. Now I'm just trying to figure out how I'll make the story flow.

Notice: There will in fact be a few hetero pairings with the two main characters which will later on help (maybe?) progress the actual main characters relationship in the story, though I admit it will take some time before that can happen.

Also for anyone whose curious I'm trying to kind of base the story off reality so I apologize if some of the relationships progress a little slowly I promise though to try and surprise you and not make things to cliché.

The characters involved/ that will show up in the story will be; Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Kiku (Japan), Matthew (Canada), Francis (France), Gilbert (Prussia), Antonio (Spain), Lovino (Romano), Ivan (Russia), Scott (Scotland), Angus O' Connor (Ireland), Dylan (Wales), Natalia (Belarus), Monaco, Mei (Taiwan), Thoris (Lithuania), Vash (Switzerland), Feliks (Poland) and maybe more. - This will be quite a challenge so my chapters may come out slow if I'm stumped.

P.S. If anyone has any questions feel free to write them down in the review section.

P.P.S. Next chapter may be updated in two weeks sorry!

Though here's a preview to compensate;

_As I took a quick glance around the room I started to whistle and waited for some sort of reply. Unhappy with the silence, I walked towards the other room's door that was now ajar. Slowly, I was about to open the door until a voice behind me prevented me from doing so. _

"_Curiosity is what killed the cat you know?" _

"_Ah… I wasn't…" embarrassed for being caught in the act I started to scratch my head. "I'm sorry, I was just whistling to see if you'd reply and—"_

"_Whistling? I'll have you know I am not a dog."_


End file.
